Man's best Friend
One question Part 1: What's happened on the Thunderstorm Island? Perhaps Professor Nickolay os ready to talk about it? *Talk to Nickolay (Nicholas) When somebody needs your help, you can't stand on the sidelines! (Note: the iOS-version shows an empty conversation screen.--->) : Reward: 50 , 150 Where is he? part 2: There are a lot of dogs living on the Thunderstorm Island, but one can't call them kind and true-hearted. Perhaps Rex is hiding from them somewhere? *Remove 10 Grass on the Thunderstorm Island *Cut 2 Trees on the Thunderstorm Island *Find 3 charred Branches from the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) Collection '' ''(can be found while removing Vegetation and or Stones from the Island) Perhaps there is something that can diddle him? : Reward: 5 , 3 Sheep Yummy Chicken legs part 3: Not a single dog would refuse a delicious piece of meat. Can Rex possibly resist these yummy chicken legs? *Find 12 roast (fried) Chicken legs in your Island *Find 15 Mutton (Lamb) Ribs from the Sheep Collection *Send 30 free presents to friends Rex! Look what I’ve got for you! : Reward: (750 ) , 2 Refreshing desserts , Bait for a good Doggy : (Note: on the completion screen, after you finished the task, the 750 don’t show up) Angry Dogs part 4: It seems that all the Island Dogs have come, but they don’t answer the description of Rex. They also don’t look very friendly. *Kick away Angry Dogs 9 times *Find 5 Pieces of a Beam from the Thunderstorm Island (Island of Storms) Collection (can be found while removing Vegetation and/or Stones from the Island) *Help friends 75 times Where is he hiding? Who's wagging the tail over there behind that rock? : Reward: 250 , 3 Sheep Come, Rex! Part 5: Looks like someone is wagging the tail. Rex! Rex! Come here! *Try to catch Rex 12 times (note: You can identify Rex by the green bar above him) *Find 3 plush Sheep on your Island *Find 6 Bones from the Angry Dog Collection Stop! Wait! Gone again. What can you do? : Reward: 150 , 3 Carrots Surfer-dog Part 6: Hey! Wait! What's up? Has the dog just jumped on a plank and gone away? You must be dreaming. *Try to catch Rex 12 times on the Fort Island *Get the crops of Carrots 45 times on the Fort Island (costs: 78 per patch, harvest time 2 hours) *Feed the Goats 50 times on the Fort Island Amazing dog! How has he reached the Fort Island? : Reward: 1500 , 3 Hens Fidget Part 7: What a restless creature! How has he managed to reach the Tree Island? *Find 7 Balls from the (Angry) Dog Collection on the Tree Island *Feed the Hens 50 times on the Tree Island *Harvest from the Tree 75 times (the Tree is on Tree Island) Great! Looks like Rex has gone for a sail again. Where does hie strength lie? : Reward: 8 , 3 Zebras A dog bed for Rex Part 8: Phew! He has enough energy to sink a battleship! Perhaps he could help you on the island. You only have to settle a place for him. *Find 8 Brushes from the Zebra Collection *Find 15 Wool from the Sheep Collection *Find 9 Dog-Collars from the (Angry) Dog Collection (can be collected by feeding Rex or chasing an Angry Dog away on the Island of Storms) Well, if Rex has made up his mind to stay on your island - let it be! Perhaps Nickolay will want to move to your place too? : Reward: 150 , Cocktail "Lumberman" Good news You've got to tell Nickolay as soon as possible that Rex is found! *Talk to Nickolay (Nicholas) What things does Professor Nickolay have to do? You may soon find out. (Note: the iOS-version shows an empty conversation screen again.--->) : Reward: 1000 , Rex ----